unicorniafandomcom-20200213-history
Unicornia Wiki
'Unicornia.' Unicornia is a small country, located in the Philippine Sea. It is very close to the Philippines, Nemunicorn, and Indonesia. Unicornia is a loving, and peaceful country to live in. The Unicornian people are really friendly. Unicornia has a population of 22,143,169. Our national language in Unicornia is, English and Spanish. 'History of Unicornia's flag.' Unicornia’s flag is based on its land shape, Unicornia’s land shape is a Unicorn. So, on the flag we put a unicorn to represent Unicornia. In the background on Unicornia’s flag, its white to represent the clouds because, clouds represent freedom, peacefulness, respect and independent and that’s what Unicornia is. HDI Score 'National Anthem' Unicornia, the land we call our home and our flag will wave, to show our praise from the glowing stars, we adore. Love is all around, this land will be here for you. You're proud and brave. Unicornia, Uni-cooor-niaaa the land we call our hoooo-me. Famous People in Unicornia Kimberly Ramos is the most known author in the world. She was born in Unicornia, on July 22nd. She is most known for her best-selling book Gates to the Underworld. Her book Gates to the Underworld is now translated into more than 25 different languages. Gates to the Underworld is about a girl named Sophia and her friends who go to an amusement park called, Rainbow Rockies. They think this is just an ordinary amusement park, but they don’t know that this is the gates to the underworld. While they are at the amusement park, Sophia realizes that her two bestfriends Lisa and Emily have gone missing. The only answer to find them is a boy named, Caleb, who knows where they are. Sophia wants to trust Caleb, she starts falling for him, but she doesn’t know that Caleb is the prince of the gates to the underworld. Will she want to save her two bestfriends and go back home? Or stay with Jake, in the underworld? Kimberly is also the captain, of Unicornia’s national volleyball team. She is very proud to be a famous author and a captain of Unicornia’s volleyball team. Unicornia’s volleyball team has won 8 gold medals, and 5 silvers. She is ready to lead Unicornia’s volleyball team to the next Summer Olympics 2014 in France. Jasmine Ramos '''is the sister of the most known author in the world, Kimberly Ramos. Jasmine was also born in Unicornia, on April 16th. She is most known singer in Unicornia, she is now touring with the most known seventeen years old in the world, Justin Bieber. She has won 2 Grammy Awards and has 4 albums out. She had also helped, Katy Perry write the song Teenage Dream. '''Justin Bieber is the most famous singer, known in Unicornia. He wasn’t born in Unicornia, but he calls Unicornia is second home. He has visited Unicornia several times, he has also had many concerts in Unicornia. He owns a mansion in, Horonto. He bought one there because it reminded him of his hometown in Canada. Latest activity Category:Browse